


Summer Heat

by Yuiine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen x Lavi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lavi x Allen, M/M, laven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiine/pseuds/Yuiine
Summary: He never missed a training, not even on the suffocating summer heat, and he hated heat, but hated the most not having the strenght to protect his friends... however, How can you protect them if your very life is in danger? and a certain redhead feels guilty for that, but Lavi isn't to blame! Allen always push himself to much and hides his feelings."Create bonds only to loose them is... very painful... but honestly I don't want to regret making friends"All this time rejecting them than now with an only-a-little-open faucet the feelings run with him unnable to close the faucet again. Soon the steam of the bathtub will surround them.





	1. CHAPTER 1- ¿Why you have to always push yourself too much?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calor de Verano](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437647) by Yuiine. 



> Umm, Hi there! I want to say a couple of things.  
> First things first, sorry for any grammar mistake, my native languagge is spanish (I'm latin) but I wanted to challenge myself writing in english, well, at least translating for this work is a traduction, and that brings me to the second point, this isn't my first time publishing a fanfiction work, in fact I first posted this story on "amor-yaoi.com", I think you already saw it above (Same alias here and there), I just want to spread LavenLove to the world :D
> 
> Now, I shall leave you to your reading.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing. D.Gray man and it's characters ar property of Hoshino-sensei, I'm just playing around with imaginary figmas.

He had had a very busy day with all the errands Lenalee put on him and when he finally was done and back in the Order dusk was falling. The sun has started to set behind the horizon dyeing the celestial canvas with rose and orange tones, a very beautiful picture except for one thing: the weather.

It was a couple of weeks ago from the start of summer. Allen could swaer that the sun was having a major laught at him, especially that afternoon wich was far hot than any other, or so he think, not that he would complain aloud, he just simply hated the heat. But most he hated a whole day going by without exercising.

Nope, No, He couldn't ignore it, unless he was on mision, he always managed to find the time for excercising, if not morning he'll train in the afternoon or night. This time the chores given by Leena stole a big part of his day, but that doesn't mean anything would stop him now from completing his high demanding routine. He needed to be stronger to be able to protect all.

..........

The night come without him noticing the fast flow of time. Altough the practice rooms of the order were windowless the albino didn't need to look outside to check it, he simply know it was night 'cause when he started to heat up half the sun was swallowed by the horizon, and for the récord his sessions always lasted 'bout 2 hours, so it was pretty easy to say that at this point the sun had already give up his throne to the moon.

\- Well. - Said to himself when he finished.  
The young excorcist sat on the floor and then laid back to rest. A golden golem got close to his face and started flapping his wings. The light breeze make by the tiny creature was good welcoming.  
\- Thank you Tim. - Spoke closing his eyes deeply thankful. That smalls gestures let him see how much appreciated was he for that living existence.

A few seconds later he rest his arm over his eyes and laid like that a good fair minutes. His chest Rose and fall quickly aiming to recover the missing air in his lungs regaining a more normal breathing pace.

\- I need a shower and a good dinner... I'm starving. - He thinked getting up and walking to his belongings.

The golem chose not to follow but to fly in the opposite direction.

\- I admire your tenacity ya know. - Hear a voice from his back and turn around by inertia although he already knew who it was.  
\- Lavi...- spoke a bit surprised to find the redhead leaning on the door frame.

Taking a towel and put it on his shoulders he dryed his face with it. Even then He had a part of his bangs sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed.

He felt a little uncomfortable to be wearing only his trousers and boots so he put on his shirt and do the buttons fast. The results of his hard work out were still in sight for anyone who dared to turn his eyes to his marked abdomen. Lavi approached him.

\- Tim likes you... a lot - He tryed to fill the silence.  
\- I know. Here – He offered the bottle of water that was next to his belongings  
\- Thanks – Replyed the boy drinking from the bottle. He threw back his head and drank as if the had been thirsty for several days. Lavi noticed how some drops scaped his lips finding his way down his throat.  
\- ¿What brings you...here? - Asked the younger male still catching his breath while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
\- I was on my way to the library and then I saw you lying on the ground.  
\- ... – Allen was having trouble trying to even his breathing so he didn't give a reply.  
\- Wow, not even Kanda trained today - The redhead spoke again giving the albino more time. - Ugh, his humor is worst than ever, it surely has to be for the summer- He add laughing nervously.

Mugen's sharp edge in his throat came to his mind, the flash back of that morning was the result of his usual jokes on the swordsman, jokes for wich he usually received only verbal threat.

\- It's nothing - Finally said the other regaining his composture with a pose worthy of the english gentleman he was.  
\- Ooohhh - The redhead put on a mocking smile - Our new and youngest General is very very confident.  
\- Eheem, general is not...- He answered scratching his cheek embarrassed.

The young man thought about the battle he had with Tiky Mikk in the Ark. Maybe it was a bit premature and somewhat forced, but he surpassed the critical point, something that only the Generals were able to do supposedly. He smiled to the memory, that time the enormous power that flowed through his body was so warm and pleasant. He felt protected and loved by his innocence.  
But as suddenly as the smile had come it left his lips. His eyes darkened a little.  
\- Maybe I have the hability but not the experience to be called that. - Added remembering the moment in were the Earl pop into the battle field.  
Seeing the grin of the evil the hatred clouded this judgment so much that if not for Cross who stop him, he very well would have thrown himself into suicide by attempting to face the Earl in the condition he was.

The redhead noticed the shadow of worry on this gray eyes. 

\- ...What'bout a duel Allen? - He said putting a hand on the small hammer attached to his leg  
\- ¡¡¿EHH?!! Like, like right now?  
\- Maybe another day?.... humm, I see, after all it was too much to handle for the Moyashi-chan?  
\- ¡¿MOYASHI?!- That pretty sure hit a nail. - ¡¡BRING IT ON BAKA-LAVI!! - Growled visibly indignant.  
\- Awn, you look cute when you're angry - His mocking caused the other to stammer on their claims. 

Tim flew around Allen in an uneasy way, somewhat making the scene more comic to watch. Lavi indulged himself a second to laugh of his buddy but suddenly his brain remind him of the reason behind his selfish petition and he stopped laughing.

\- Forgive me, I know I'm pusshing you in a bad time now that you're tired but I didn't like your expresion just now. The real battles are far worst and unfair but you've overcome that kind of situations before. You are strong and clearly have experience so this is nothing. Maybe I'm taking advantage but I want to measure my force now that you aren't on your 100% 'cause if I'm still not up to your level then there's plenty room for me to improve. I don't want what happened at Edo to repeat again.

\- Better now that I've heated. - The serious voice pull the redhead out of his thoughts.  
\- ¡¡CROWN CLOW!! - invoked his innocence and put up a combat position.  
\- ¡Ohh! - Lavi take notice that theboy's cheeks were still pink. - I suppose that even still tired you will not make it easy for me ¿eh?. - He added removing the little hammer from his holster on his leg. - ¡¡ODZUCHI KOZUCHI!!  
\- ¿What're you saying? I'm perfectly fine, besides, not even if I was beaten you hold a chance against me. - Follow his game.  
\- That's awfully arrogant coming from you Mo-ya-shi-chan. - Says the redhead preteding to be ofended and making a special enphasis on the nickname.  
\- ¡You will see! - He smiled and launched the first attack but his claw was blocked by the hammer.  
\- Is it me or you are becoming slow?  
\- Maybe you... become a bit faster. - Replied backing off in a jump. - But "a bit" won't be enough. - He added running to one side to launch his next attack. With a series of faster punches managed to corner Lavi against the wall. - Come again, what were you saying? - He tilted his head slightle, playing innocent.  
\- Is that's what you want. Time to get to get serious. - The redhead put a confident smile.  
..........

They fought no more than 10 minutes. Allen looked clearly exhausted and it seemed that the victory would smile to Lavi, however that was not the end and in the next seconds the albino was able to completely turn the game around. The defeat was now hovering fast over Lavi.

\- ¡¡HI BAN: GOUKA KAIJIN!!- It took him so much by surprise the speed with wich he was bring so close to lose and when he felt threatened he shouted reflexively.  
A gigant fire snake surrounded the redhead, causing the albino to retreat as far as possible from the burning heat.

\- Huff huff - Panting, his face was completely red. A small golden balloon flew rapidly around his face.  
\- Without... breath... Moyashi?  
\- Look... who's talking! - He exclaimed frowning a little with half a smile.  
\- We declare it... draw?  
\- Fine by me... coff coff - He coughed and leaned both hands on his knees while trying to catch up.  
\- Your face...tells me otherwise. Are you upset that you can't defeat me? - The redhead was still short of breath but his breathing was much less erratic than the albino's. Tim was acting weird. There he realized something was off. - Allen?  
\- ...'m fine - He answered but his voice was barely audible. He coughed a couple more times and when trying to straigthen himself his kness betrayed him. The invocation of Crown Clown left him falling to the ground on both hands, then he raised one to cover his mouth.  
\- ¡¡OI!!! - Shout Lavi running to his companion. -¡¡ALLEN!! ¡WHAT'S THE MATTER?! -When he reached him, he crouched down and put a hand on his back. - !!!  
\- Bluurgh coff coff coff- The albino vomited.  
\- ¡¡¡YOU'RE BURNING!!!  
Such a temperature wasn't normal, nor even justified by the exercise he just done, no, Allen's temperature far exceeded that number. 

\- ¿A heatstroke? - Lavi thought while arranging Allen to carrying him princess style. The heat burning his arms.

The younger closed his eyes tightly, a thread of saliva running down his chin and suffering was inscribed on his face.

\- ¡Allen! - Lavi ran a hand behind his neck to lift her head and put his other palm on her warm cheek, the other half opened his eyes.

He was about to wonder how it was possible, when he realized that only his training routine in this suffocating summer was more than enough reason. Allen was tough, but there was a reason for his hatred of the heat, and that was: heat was a weakness of him. It was even surprising that he had endured so much, or probably the duel had been the trigger ...

\- Wait... You were feeling unwell before our fight?! - Now the redhead looked at his eyes with worry and guilt.  
\- It wasn't your fault - Whispered the boy touching the hand on his face. His gaze may seemed unfocused but as he looked through that emerald green he understood the question that Lavi had not asked. He fainted in his arms.  
\- Ghhh - Lavi clenched his teeth while remembering how bad Allen looked during his duel and just ar the end... he dared to use a fire seal.

......... 

Running as fast as his legs allowed him he went to the infirmary. The boy in his arms was struggling with an elaborated breath. When he arrived with the head nurse, he explained things as clearly and quickly as he could. Time was a very important factor, if they did not lower Allen's temperature soon their organism would be damaged away from any curative treatment.

\- Prepare a tub with ice now!! - She demanded the two nurses present.  
\- But that is the most dangerous method. - The redhead reproached.  
\- Not if he's kept under surveillance. By how do you say that things happened and the time that has passed...

The head nurse must saw through the worry on his expression so putting a hand on his shoulder she calmly assured him 

\- I've done this before, do not worry. Everything it's going to be ok, this kid is strong.

Lavi had doubts on that, his health sometimes contradicted his strength.

\- Now, Mr. Bookman, help me undress him.  
\- Eehh?! - He exclaimed confused.  
\- As you can see, there isn't too much personal here today.  
None of the exorcists was on mission so they did not expect anyone injured to return. It was supposed to be a quiet day so more than half of the staff had had the day off.

\- We need all the help posible. I will go to finish the last preparations. - Explained the woman and left.

Lavi has no choice and do whathe the woman ask him. The life of his best friend was in danger, There wasn't room for modesty now. It was easy to him to remove his shirt since he only had two buttons on his place. Without problems he undone the bow of his boots and took them off. He moved as fast as he coulf, but slowed down when he reach his waist. It didn't help much that Tim fluttered so close to they.

With a frown and a slight blush, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them little by little until they were completely removed. When he was about to take off his underwear, Allen put a hand on Lavi's.

\- Be gentle ... - He whispered. That totally took Lavi off guard. He stalt his movements and covered his mouth with a fist.

Under other circumstances he would have loved to tear the younger clothes off and throw him into bed to fill his skin with caresses and kisses and other things, putting it simple, making love to him. He had imagined it so many times, wanted it and fantasized about the idea, after all, Allen was the boy who woke up in Lavi the feelings that supposedly should not have.

When he first met him, he thougt of him as an inexperienced child. He was only curious about Hevlaska's prophecy about "The Destroyer of Time," but day by day the young exorcist earned Lavi's respect and loyalty.

His look and determination on battlefield, unfit for his age, caught the attention of the redhead from the first moment. He was curious and devoted himself to watching him more. He realized that not all of Allen's smiles were real, but that sincere ones were really brilliant. He discovered that the boy had learned very well to lie about his feelings, that his past still hurt him, that his future frightened him, that he appreciated his friends but never asked for help, that he carried many things on his own but didn't let go of his lips a worry. He discovered that despite everything, Allen had a noble soul and a big gold heart.

He started to worrt for him, to consider him his friend. In his presence Lavi lowered his guard, stopped pretending, his cheerful and joking self became real and he took every opportunity to make the other laugh, just because he wanted to see one of those rare sincere smiles again.  
There he realized. He had fallen in love.  
Nevertheless, that wasn't moment for fantasies.

\- He's delirious, we should lower the temperature soon . - He looked at Tim even though he said it more to himself than to the golem, he wanted to avoid blushing even more.

Meanwhile thinking on that the head nurse entered in a hurry.

\- Everything ready, ¡We must hurry! 

..........

Each passing minute seemed like an eternity and Lavi had to wait 30 eternities before he could see Allen again. He had been moved to a fresh room with a window next to his bed. It seemed that the worst was over, but they still had to stabilize and monitor him. He still had 38 °C (100.4°F) and there was a risk of cardio vascular collapse.  
The nurse leave Lavi on charge. The redhead opened the window letting the soft breeze in and dragged a chair next to his bed. Before sitting down he examined the picture before his eyes. 

Allen looked even paler as if it were posible. His lips trembled and his face reflected slight suffering. Lavi felt a twinge in his chest. The boy who had defeated a Noah, whose strength rivaled that of a Genereal, was the same boy who now looked so... frail.

\- Why didn't you tell me?... Why you have to always push yourself too much?


	2. CHAPTER 0. I haven't trained today yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the events of chapter one. 
> 
> Lenalee asked a favor from Allen and he can't said no.

The raising sun passing through the window illuminating half of his room, including his bed of course. The warm light that filtered directly to the headboard was enough to wake him up, except Allen was already awake and out of bed. That morning he wanted to start it early and on the right foot.

Wearing his usual suit, He arranged the newly made ribbon of red ribbon that adorned his neck. He had just finished a series of push-ups, standing on his hands and balancing on a wobbly chair, it serves him as a warm-up each morning, according to him to start the day with energy. He took his uniform from the back of the chair and prepared to go to the dining room for breakfast before exercising more. There were no missions or plans prepared, for what Allen wanted to take advantage of his time training, despite of the heat that was already felt and it was barely after dawn. Actually, He wanted to start as early as possible to avoid the heat of the afternoon. But his agenda was going to be delayed.

Oppening the door he fins Lenalee satanding whit a fist about to hit Allen believing the door was still in front of her.

\- Ahh, ¡Allen-kun! what a good timing.- She exclaimed lowering his hand.  
\- Good morning Leena. ¿How can I help you? - So cordial as always.  
\- ¿You were leaving?  
\- Not precisely. I just was going to the dining room for breakfast. - He answered - Why do you ask? Something happened?  
\- Nothing that cannot wait. I accompany you. First things first, fill your insatiable stomach hehe - She laughed..

..........

Allen was around the tenth plate while Leena just drink coffee.

It's weird to see you with a cup of coffee. - He commented. - Normally you're the one who distributes them to the scientific team but I've never seen you taking one. - He added.  
\- It's been a couple of busy days. Nii-san is still trying to skip work so I've stayed most of the night making sure he doesn't escape. - She answered sighing. - Mooh! Honestly Nii-san, I don't know how it is that he's the Boss.

Through his mind appeared the image of Komui smiling childishly making a peace sign while drinking caffeine from his favorite pink rabbit cup.

\- If I can help you on anything let me know. - The boy sincerely offered.  
\- Good because Allen-kun, I actually have a favor to ask you ...  
\- Whatever you want.  
\- You see, I should go downtown to buy some things and groceries. The list quite long and I have to go to from one end to the city to another. It'll take me all morning. I have no specific problems, I love to walk, but the scientific department need help and I fear that if I leave Nii-san can build another Komurin. I saw him very suspicious this morning.

Allen listened intently as he finished arranging twenty plates in a pile on his tray.

\- Lavi is busy in the library and Kanda is not the type that does this errands. Miranda would panic and Krory, I'm sure he would be scammed.  
\- It doesn't bother me. I had no plans anyways. - He replied smiling. - Although I wanted to avoid training in the afternoon, it seems that won't be possible. - He thought remembering his hate for the summer.  
\- You're an angel Allen-kun!  
..........

And that's how he ended, up to the neck with bags. Leenalee had written him the directions in which to find everything, medicinal plants, premium coffee, office supplies, some other provisions. She'd explained the shortest route, but Allen had already been lost a couple of times, so he opted to visit the places he knew first. As a result, the route that should have ended by noon, had been extended to 2:00 pm ... and still lacked cross out some things on that 2 meters list.

\- Leenalee.... you could have finished in less than 1 hour using your Dark Boots ... * haah * - He sighed tiredly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. - Lavi, I'm sure you would have agreed to help me in order to escape from Bookman. - He stopped at that thought. - I have to hurry, I haven't trained today yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Allen return to the order at 5:00, left the shopping with Leenalee, she laught at him when he told her his story and why he was delayed, then she apology but Allen, as always, said it was nothing and demerited his efforts, even hid the fact that at that point his head was already hurting. He said he was happy to be useful to his friend. That was sincere, but the smile that Allen offered when he said "I had no plans" wasn't... stupid Allen, I'm sure you blushed when cathing you thinking about Lavi ... someone hasn't noticed his feelings.
> 
> The next Chap is also a kind of prequel but from Lavi's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Long Live Laven Love.
> 
> Basically this fic is 'bout the negative fellings that Allen harbours towards himself, and poor Lavi standing there watching him spiriling down on depression, but fear not, they'll have a happy ending (and a lemon for the record).
> 
> You may want to know that this was first thinked as a oneshot, but later on I change my mind and it become a 12 chapters fic


End file.
